Did you find a cookie?
by Joywerks
Summary: What happens when Princess Celestia finds a love letter written on the back of a cookie one day in Canterlot. Pinkie x Celestia fluff. Somewhat mature content in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

"Why is there a bite taken out of this cookie?" Celestia asked as she stared down at the remainder of the treat that had been dropped unceremoniously in front of her at the table where she had recently finished eating her dinner. The guard who had dropped the cookie gave a shrug before trotting back towards wherever his post was located. Celestia gave a sigh as she turned towards her side where her sister was sitting with most of the contents of her meal still lying on her plate as she appeared to use her magic to poke the food with her fork.

"Why does the chef even make broccoli anyways, he knows I won't eat it." Luna muttered under her breath as she continued poking the green mass with her fork. Celestia smiled slightly at the display before she turned her attention back towards the treat. She didn't feel like indulging in the cookie at that particular moment, so instead of biting into the cookie she started absent-mindedly twirling it using her magic. After a few seconds of twirling the sun princess started to notice something strange about the cookie. She then flipped the cookie over on the dinner table and her eyes widened as she realized that on the back of the half-eaten cookie was what appeared to be a message written quite delicately with what appeared to be purple frosting. Celestia then carefully lifted the cookie in order to read the small words.

Dear Princess Celestia

Please excuse the bite, I had to taste it to make sure I didn't poison it. I can't be too careful after all.

Sincerely

Your secret admirer

Needless to say, after reading the message written in frosting on the back of the small pastry Celestia was sent into a minor state of shock. Despite the fact that she was famed for being the princess of the sun and one of the twin rulers of Equestria she had never received a love letter from a secret admirer before. At least, not one quite like this. This temporary comatose state seemed to worry her sister who chose that moment to turn to her side and take notice of her sister's state.

"Are you okay?" The small alicorn beside the dazed princess asked. When the sun princess didn't answer the moon princess gave a slight sigh before she picked up her fork using her magic and jabbed it into one of Celestia's forelegs. The larger princess let out a small yelp which seemed to confirm that she had been removed from her dazed state. The outwardly younger alicorn gave a small smile at her sister's slight discomfort as she began rubbing her leg.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked again, earning her a smile from Celestia as she turned her head to face her sister. The sun princess quickly hid the cookie from her sister's line of vision before answering the question she had asked.

"I'm fine dear sister, I was just reading a friendship report sent by my faithful student Twilight Sparkle..."

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Pinkie Pie screamed at the top of her lungs from her hiding place on one of the castle's many balconies where she had been spying on the princess as she read the love letter she had sent her. The red pigment of rage was currently threatening to overtake the pink pigmentation as her dominant color as she stared down at the princesses who appeared to be having a conversation about how Twilight Sparkle had developed a crush on the abnormal large yet somehow appealing pony who had recently caught her interest. Pinkie Pie swore under her breath as Princess Celestia started trotting away from the dinner table with the cookie levitating in front of her as the princess appeared to read it while she walked.<p>

"Why in pony hell would she think that Twilight sent her that note, she can't cook anything on her own?" Pinkie Pie pouted to herself as she moved stealthily towards another balcony as she followed the princess. It was quite true and quite well known that Twilight Sparkle, the filly-prodigy couldn't even cook the simplest meal. It was also rumored that sometimes when the purple unicorn poured milk onto a bowl of dry cereal the cereal would burst into flames. Pinkie Pie chuckled at the mental image that produced before turning to her obsession who was currently trotting through one of the hallways which Pinkie Pie believed led to her overly extravagant bedroom. The pink pony continued to stare at the object of her current infatuation as she felt her previous anger towards her dissolving. Pinkie Pie let out a quick sigh as she watched the princess trot down the hallway. Soon the rather large mare came to a halt in front of one of the many doors within the hallway and opened it with her magic before stepping inside, causing Pinkie to mutter a silent curse to herself as she realized that there were no balconies located in the princesses room that she could utilize to continue spying on the princess. The pink pony gave a quick sigh and turned around with the intent to leave the castle and return to her warm bed at the bakery where she worked and lived.

"Until tomorrow my sweet." Pinkie Pie whispered in the hope that somehow the laws of physics would be bent and the princess would hear her message of love.

* * *

><p>"Pinkie, do you know if anybody bought any baking supplies yesterday?" Twilight asked as she walked inside the Sugarcube corner bakery. Pinkie, who was presently disposing of a moldy bag of flour behind the counter lifted her head above the counter and gave an overenthusiastic smile before responding to her friend's inquiry.<p>

"Why do you want to know?" The pink pony asked, the teenaged mare in front of her gave a nervous smile before beckoning her friend to come closer to her with a gesture from her hoof. Pinkie quickly fulfilled the silent request and less than a second later her left ear was placed uncomfortably close to Twilight's lips and a puff of smoke overtook her previous location behind the counter. Twilight gave one of her trademarked nervous chuckles that no doubt registered in Pinkie's ear before whispering her explanation, as if she feared that somebody in the otherwise empty bakery might hear her.

"Princess Celestia received a love letter last night written on the back of a cookie and she wants to know who wrote it. So she asked me if I could make some inquiries around town to find out." Twilight Sparkle explained with a smile of pride on her face as she did so. Pinkie pie also gave a smile at the thought of Princess Celestia wanting to know who exactly had sent her the love note. Pinkie Pie directed an abnormally large smile that a normal pony shouldn't have been able to do before rushing behind the counter and re-appearing in front of the scholarly filly so quickly that she didn't have enough time to release a slight sigh of relief that Pinkie Pie hadn't inquired past her reason for being in the bakery. Pinkie Pie gave a smile as she dropped a piece of parchment which she held in her teeth on the floor in front of the purple filly.

"That's a copy of our list of sales for yesterday. I hope it helps." Pinkie Pie explained with a smile before dashing into her room with a large smile on her face and a glazed look in her eyes as she leaped on her bed and fell into bliss.

"She liked my cooking." Pinkie Pie said to herself with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Brett - Please review and tell us what you think of this story so far. Also, could you please include in your review if there are any punctuation, grammatical or spelling errors within this story. English is not me or Johnny's native language, as we are both from Germany and we would truly appreciate the feedback.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Current stats for this story:

Hits: 149

Reviews: 11

Alerts: 7

Favorites: 3

* * *

><p>The sun in the sky was shining and the birds perched on the treetops were all singing their songs of happiness for the world to hear. The clouds were sparse in the clear blue sky and the almost invisible air seemed to glisten in the sunlight in order to give the hilltop, where Pinkie Pie was currently located, an atmosphere that seemed to match the feelings of love and anticipation the pink pony was feeling at that moment. The pink pony gave a large smile that nobody was around to see as she unrolled a blanket which she had loaded on her back earlier that day. Once the blanket was unrolled the hyper-active pony began smoothing the ripples out of the blanket as best as she could with her hooves.<p>

"Nothing but the best for royalty." Pinkie Pie said to herself, releasing a giggle afterwards as she thought of the pony who would soon be joining her on the hill. Once the blanket was smooth enough to satisfy her the filly proceeded to unload a medium-sized basket which had also been perched on her back. Once the basket was placed on top of the blanket Pinkie began unloading the many baked goods she had packed into the basket earlier that day.

"I'm glad to see you waited for me this time." A voice spoke from behind the pony, who instinctively leaped up from the ground in surprise. The pony whom the voice belonged to gave a chuckle as the pink pony turned her body around to face and address the very familiar pony.

"Hello princess." The pink pony said to princess Celestia as formally as she could. The princess gave a smile as she started to move closer towards the pink pony with a gleam in her eyes that Pinkie assumed was a reflection from a stray sun ray.

"There's no need for formalities here, just call me Celestia." The princess said with a smile as she leaned in towards the pink pony and gave her an affectionate lick on her cheek, which caused the filly to let out a giggle. The princess gave out another smile as she appeared to give the pink pony another lick on her cheek.

"You didn't need to pack so many sweets either..." The princess started to say, before moving her mouth upwards to whisper in one of the pink pony's ears. "Considering that you taste sweeter than anything you've packed." The princess explained with a sensual tone of voice that made Pinkie Pie feel something she was pretty sure she had never felt before."

"Oh princess..." Pinkie pie moaned as the princess continued to give her affectionate licks across her face. Her moans seemed to increase as the princess' mouth started to move lower down her body. The Princess then began planting affectionate kisses upon her neck, then her torso and currently her exposed stomach.

"Please don't stop..." Pinkie pie said with a groan which the princess seemed to take to heart as her licks started to become more energetic and numerous. Pretty soon Pinkie Pie started to feel a second feeling that she was pretty sure she had never felt before either.

"Oh Princess I..."

DING DONG!

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Pinkie Pie said to herself as her eyes started to slowly open up and adjust to the darkness that filled her room. Pinkie Pie turned her head towards her alarm clock, which she assumed was making the noise, and was surprised to read that it was currently 2:35AM. This was quite unusual since Pinkie Pie's alarm clock usually went off at 4:00AM. Once the female pony came to the realization that her alarm clock had not woken her up that morning she proceeded to scan the room in search of whatever had made the sound. Her eyes widened as soon as they came to rest upon a familiar character who appeared to be smiling as she sat on a chair at the edge of the pink pony's bed.<p>

"Hello my secret admirer, did you have a nice dream."

_To be concluded in chapter 3_

* * *

><p>Johnny - I wrote this chapter after listening to the dream song by Ministry. The song is about a girl who has a dream about an angel coming to her room and giving her a kiss. Please leave a review, and expect this story to be concluded on either Thursday or Friday.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Current stats for this story:

Hits: 489

Communities: 1

Favories: 3

Alerts: 7

Reviews: 21

* * *

><p>"How did you find out it was me?" Pinkie Pie asked the princess, who continued to sit in front of her bed with a smile on her face.<p>

"It's hard to keep anything a secret from the princess of Equestria." Princess Celestia started to explain, before pausing for a second, as if to create some form of false suspense before she revealed the information Pinkie Pie desired. "But I found out that you left he note through a process of elimination, as well as a minuscule amount of deceit." The princess explained, with a slight blush appearing on her face as the last words slipped out of her mouth. Pinkie Pie stared at her with a confused expression on her face.

"Deceit?" Pinkie Pie said, princess Celestia smiled as she started to move from her sitting position at the end of the bed and onto the bed itself.

'Yes my dear, deceit. I believed that one of Twilight's friends, or Twilight herself, must have sent me that love letter so, through the process of elimination, I started to eliminate the least likely candidates. Which was quite easy since, among Twilight's group of friends, only three of you have the ability to cook." Princess Celestia explained with an amused expression on her face that was returned with a similar expression upon her face. It seemed as though Twilight's culinary failures were legendary, even in Canterlot.

"I then used my shape shifting magic and posed as Twilight in order to interrogate the three suspects. Among the reactions I saw, yours was the second most..."

"SECOND!" Pinkie Pie shrieked at such a volume that the force of her voice escaping from her mouth nearly caused Celestia to fall off of her bed. The princess, who seemed to keep her composure despite almost falling off the bed, gave a slightly amused smile.

"Yes, unfortunately when I was interviewing Spike he happened to be inside Rarity's dress shop at the time. As soon as I mentioned my name Rarity started rambling about something of which I don't feel very comfortable discussing in casual conversation." Princess Celestia explained as a deep blush overtook her face. A normal pony would have likely respected the princess' privacy and not pried much further, but seeing as Pinkie Pie wasn't a normal pony she opened her mouth to ask a question which should have probably gone un-asked.

"Did she mention your feet?" Pinkie Pie, causing princess Celestia to stare at the pink filly with a shocked expression on her face.

"How did you..."

"...How did I know about Rarity's foot obsession? She mentioned it once when she was fitting me for a dress one day. I tried to tell her that I like walking around naked but she wouldn't listen." Pinkie Pie explained, almost pouting as she said the final part of her sentence. Princess Celestia gave a slight smile before moving a little bit closer to the pink filly on the bed.

"I think you're beautiful just the way you are my dear, and I'm glad that you were my secret admirer." Princess Celestia said, which caused Pinkie Pie's eyes to light up with a seemingly impossible brightness before she leaped up from her bed and crashed into the ceiling, landing on the ground with the same smile still cemented on her face. Princess Celestia's face contorted into an image of concern as she gently hopped off of the bed and trotted towards the pink pony on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Princess Celestia asked the filly who had possibly suffered a concussion. The pink filly nodded her head with an aging smile still plastered on her face.

"Never better, so when do we go on our first date?" Pinkie Pie asked the princess, who seemed to be caught off guard by the question.

"What?" The princess asked, receiving a gasp from the hyper-active pink filly in front of her.

"Oh my! You want to take me on a tour of Filly Wonka's chocolate factory tomorrow!" Pinkie Pie shrieked in glee, causing princess Celestia to stare at the filly.

"I never said..."

"And then afterwards you want to take me to your castle for a romantic dinner! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Pinkie Pie said with a massive smile on her face as she leaned in towards princess Celestia and gave a her a quick kiss on her lips before dashing out the door.

"I've got to go tell my friends, they're going to be so jealous!" Pinkie Pie screamed from the hallway. Once Celestia heard a door slam she gave a heavy sigh before moving towards the bed and lying down upon it.

"What have I gotten myself into." Celestia said to herself with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Brett - I hope you enjoyed reading mine and Johnny's first story. Leave us a review to tell us how you liked the story andor what we can improve on. We will use your feedback when we start work on our second story within the next two weeks.


	4. The Poll

Brett - Due to a severe case of writer's block, Johnny and I have decided to postpone our current (as-of-yet unpublished) story and instead begin work on a sequel to this story. Our original plan was to finish our current story on the Land Before Time archive and then write the sequel to this story. However, since we've run into some problems plotting our newest story we've decided to postpone it and satisfy our readers by allowing them to vote on which sequel they think will satisfy them.

Johnny - We have a list of options for you to vote on through private messages and through reviews. For your convenience we also categorized the plots for our sequel into three categories. Humorous, scary, and romantic/cute. We are considering writing two sequels, hence the crack plots. We hope to create one serious ending and one funny ending for this story.

Brett - I'll probably write the crack sequel and Johnny will write the serious sequel.

Johnny - Of course, if the readers don't want to read a crack ending. Then we'll completely scrap that idea.

Serious endings:

1. Filly Wonka's chocolate factory #1 - Celestia agrees to take Pinkie Pie on a date to Filly Wonka's chocolate factory. The problem is that the factory doesn't actually exist. In order to avoid disappointing Pinkie Pie the princess stages an elaborate ruse where she dresses up a warehouse as a chocolate factory and asks the mane six to help. This ending could be interesting, as the reader's could vote on who would make the best Filly Wonka and who should be the lowly, underpaid, Oompa Loompa's. It would also be nice if someone were to draw some kind of fan art for this idea, but that might be a bit of a long shot.

2. Wanderlust - Sometime last year I had the pleasure of coming across a Cd from a band called Space patrol. One of the songs depicted a traveler wandering inside the vast expanse of space and seeing many wonderful sights. One of these sights is the sun and the moon having intercourse (exact wording), and it occurred to me that if the Pinkie Pie in my story were to come across such a sight it would likely drive her to tears. This is a very appealing option to me since it would allow for more chapters to the story, as well as another coupling. However, since we do not want to write about incest, we plan on having the relationship being with Celestia and the nightmare moon, not Luna. This option also appeals to me because reader's can vote on whether Celestia ends up with the nightmare moon or Pinkie Pie. It is also important to note that instead of sexual intercourse the moon will likely steal a kiss from an unwilling Celestia at the exact moment Pinkie Pie appears. We'll work out the specifics later.

3. Teddy bear - Have any of you ever seen the movie Citizen Kane? Well, this ending is based off of that movie as well as a reader's question of how exactly I would get Princess Celestia to reciprocate Pinkie's affections. The answer came to me as I was watching that movie and I realized that Celestia could be compared to the rich man at the beginning of the film and I began to wonder if there was one thing Celestia couldn't have. This made me imagine Celestia confiding in Pinkie Pie that she misses her teddy bear from when she was a child that was lost many centuries ago. This causes pinkie Pie to comfort the princess by offering to be her teddy bear (it sounds so cheesy now that I'm explaining it), which causes Celestia to cuddle with Pinkie Pie and realized that the filly gives her a similar feeling of warmth that her teddy gave her. It sounds extremely cheesy, but sometimes people need to read something like that to forget the problems that may be going on in their own lives.

Humorous endings:

1. Robot - Celestia rejects Pinkie Pie so Pinkie builds a mechanical princess Celestia who will love her unconditionally. This could possibly become a series of one-shots involving the mishaps these two lovebirds get into.

2. The frog princess - Princess Celestia kisses Pinkie Pie at the end of their date and turns into a frog. Could also become a series of one-shots similar to #1.

3. Crazy horses - I read a story once where Twilight touches horns with Celestia after a secret date and when she wakes up the next morning she finds that every single pony in her town has fallen madly in love with her. I'm considering doing the same thing only with both Pinkie Pie and Celestia affected by the magic. It could be considered funny to read as the ponies chase Celestia and Pinkie, it could also hold the potential for a cute scene between the princess and the pink mare if I decided to put in a scene where they hide from one of the 'crazy horses' inside a small closet. It could also serve as a dawn of the dawn parody if the lovebirds somehow manage to lock themselves inside a mall to get away from the infected ponies.

4. Mr. Crusty - I'll let this ending be a surprise.

5. Everyone dies at the end - A breaking-the-fourth-wall chapter where Pinkie Pie sneaks into my home and writes the ending herself on my computer.

Scary endings:

1. Cellophane Jack - A serial killer murders Celestia and because Pinkie Pie kissed Celestia in the previous chapter the police think she is the culprit. Pinkie Pie attempts to clear her name as more of her friends fall victim to the killer

2. Smiley Riley - A serial killer kidnaps Pinkie and the princess as they are on their date and proceeds to torture them and kill them in the kindest and most polite way possible. Here's a quote I created for smiley Riley:

"Can I get you something before we begin. A glass of water? A bag of chips? Some paper towels? A band-aid?"

Brett - The polls will close on Monday.

Current stats for this story:

Communities - 1

Hits - 1096

Favoruites - 5

Alerts - 9

Reviews - 40


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I apologize for the incredibly late update. Brett decided to abandon this account, and he changed the password so that I couldn't access the account and publish the final chapter to this story, despite the fact that it was completed a long time ago. Long story short, Brett eventually gave me the password to the account, we both agreed that after this story we would never publish another one, and our fight was resolved. Enjoy the final chapter, and be sure to leave a review.

* * *

><p>To say that princess Celestia was surprised upon seeing a chocolate covered Pinkie Pie walking towards her royal carriage wouldn't have been entirely accurate. She had known from her experience with the pink pony the night before, as well as from Twilight's numerous friendship reports, that the pony had a tendency to be fairly unpredictable at times so she had expected that she would do something unexpected when she arrived to pick her up for their first date.<p>

"How do I look?" The pink pony asked once she stepped into the carriage and sat down beside the princess. Celestia examined the chocolate covered pony who was wearing one of the largest smiles she had ever seen, and after a few seconds pause she responded.

"I think you look good enough to eat." Princess Celestia said with a smile before she leaned in towards the pink pony and licked a small amount of chocolate from her cheek. The pony giggled at the slight tickle Celestia's tongue gave her.

"So do you." Pinkie said with a smile, before she brushed her hand against the princess' nose, smearing it with chocolate in the process, and licking the chocolate off of the nose of the princess.

After a few minutes of playful romantic interlude the carriage stopped and the door opened to allow the two potential lovers access to the outside world. Pinkie immediately rushed outside, while the princess moved at a much slower pace.

Once the princess was outside she gasped at the sight in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think she'll fall for this?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight as they stood on the steps of the library, which had been converted into a chocolate factory for the day at Pinkie's request. The pink pony had come to them earlier that day with a story about how princess Celestia had never seen the inside of a chocolate factory, and that she wanted to show her how "magical and amazing it was". Since there wasn't much Twilight wouldn't do for the princess, she had agreed to allow her home to be used as a temporary chocolate factory so that the princess could have her moment of happiness, and since Rainbow Dash had a small crush on Pinkie she had agreed to participate in the masquerade to appease the pink pony.<p>

Rarity had agreed to participate in the plan because she believed that there was a small chance that the princess would sleep at Twilight's home for the night, which would give her easy access to her beautiful feet, and Fluttershy had agreed to help out for a reason that was unknown to her friends, since every time her friends would ask she would respond with a deep blush.

"I don't think so, but it doesn't matter if she believes that this chocolate factory is real or not." Twilight said as her eyes remained fixated on the princess. "Pinkie just has to believe that she thinks the factory is real." Twilight said, causing Rainbow Dash to scoff.

"So you're saying that the success of this plan rests entirely on whether or not princess Celestia is smart enough to play along." Rainbow Dash asked her friend, who responded with a nod.

"And that this plan has nothing to do with princess Celestia, and is just about making Pinkie Pie happy." Rainbow Dash asked, causing her friend to respond with a second nod.

"That explains the outfits."

* * *

><p>"I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful." Pinkie Pie responded with what was possibly the brightest smile that had ever had the pleasure to appear on her face as she looked at the chocolate covered princess in front of her. Although the princess' expression was hidden by the large amount of chocolate covering her body, Pinkie Pie would have guessed that she was either blushing or fuming with rage.<p>

"She's always beautiful." Fluttershy said quietly with a blush that was unheard and unseen by her friends who appeared to be in some state of shock after seeing the large pot filled with melted chocolate spill onto the princess and cover her entire body in sweet brown liquid.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked her mentor, who didn't appear to acknowledge her student and remained still

"Of course she was alright, it's just chocolate after all. Chocolate can't hurt anyone." Pinkie said with a smile as she walked towards the princess who continued to remain still.

"Come on princess, our date's over and it's time to end it with a big wet kiss." Pinkie pie said with a smile as she puckered her lips expectedly in front of the princess and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and glared at the princess.

"I knew it!" Pinkie Pie shrieked before turning her body away from the princess and facing the door. "You don't love me!" Pinkie screamed before running out the door as fast as her legs could move her. Once she left, Fluttershy walked up the princess and lifted her foreleg, gasping in the process and dropping her leg on the floor as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I think she's dead." The shy pony said quietly as her eyes glanced at the leg she had lifted and the chocolate which hid the numerous burns covering the princess' body.

"I think we killed the princess."

* * *

><p>Final stats:<p>

Reviews: 51

Views: 3158

Communities: 1

Faves: 7

Alerts: 12


End file.
